Ace Combat: Wings of Crimson
by Yami Kero
Summary: Two brothers, Marcus and Hunter, separated by sea and sky, both find themselves in a strange predicament. One, part of a submarine crew attacked for questioning orders; the other, a part of the 209th TFS named Zephyr. From behind the scenes, secrets lurk in the shadows causing them to question who to trust and what to fight for.
1. Past Fragments and Unexpected Warning

**A/N: Just to let readers know I'm going to be using the actual weapons stat among the other details regarding the planes that will be mentioned throughout this fanfic. My apologies if I switch between the actual acronym regarding the payload and the nicknames. I've only played AC5 on the PS2 and ACX: Skies of Deception on the PSP, as well as demos for both AC6 and Assault Horizon on the XBOX 360.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Combat. Some of the planes mentioned belong to companies Northrop Grumman, Boeing, etc. The characters I've made for this fanfic among other things are mine. Ace Combat belongs to Namco.**

**Shadow blankets the land as storm clouds form overhead**

**The rain falls in torrents and the winds howl**

**The sky shrieks from thunder streaking down from the clouds**

**The ground quakes as the dragon ascends from below**

**A lone figure stands before him, blade drawn and battle ready.**

**Their fight would ravage the land.**

**The ground will be soaked crimson, the skies dyed red.**

**Prologue: Past Fragments & Unexpected Warning**

_**Jan. 4, 2030**_

_**0800 hours**_

_**Location: Varion Air Force Base**_

**It almost seemed like a dream, from the stories my father had told me during the involvement in the turnaround of the Circum-Pacific war he and his team temporarily had. I was still a young back then and the only thing I could recall was the only thing that was forever etched in my mind. **

**A huge explosion over the city as tiny sparks rained over and four F22-A Raptors flew by. I was in my room and heard the people cheering about the Razgriz. I couldn't help but smile as I had heard only fragments of it from my mother as a bedtime story. My older brother Marcus however, thought I would have delusions of grandeur by thinking of joining the air force. Oddly enough, I had my father's slightly stubborn streak. That was back then. My father had since then retired from the air force and was perfectly content taking a desk job at the base he was stationed in.**

**My name is Hunter Davidson. I started early flight training during the summer in my early teens and after high school continued before graduating at age 17 and applied for the air force a couple years later. I originally had plans of being a teacher, but my fascination with planes outweighed it. That didn't mean I gave up the dream, just…placed it aside for now. An old friend of my father who went by the name of Daniel was impressed a bit with how I had performed with my fighter maneuver training and referred me to a base that was called Varion. It was not until after I found myself stationed at the base several miles from where Heierlark was that I heard the submarine that my older brother was in had gotten attacked and yet they didn't tell me as to who. **

**As for what I received in the mail regarding it, well…I still kept it in my pocket and I hadn't opened it since. When my father heard of the attack on the radio, he was showing signs both of worry and frustration. The attack was heard on both the news and on the radio. According to the reports, it was two days earlier before my transfer at approximately 1500 hours off the Pacific. I caught wind of it as I was heading to the hangar to meet the captain that was in charge of today's flight. There were a small group of pilots that had gathered at Hangar 05 seemed energetic, if not a few of them also cocky. I couldn't help but smirk at what my older brother told me back then and yet it was these guys that had more on the delusions than I did. My left hand was still in the left pocket of my uniform and had just grasped the slightly folded envelope. I was still a few feet away and decided to take a look. I wasn't sure if it was important, but looking at the sender showed it was from my older brother. After taking a look inside, I expected the letter to be somewhat long, regarding things that were happening on board. The contents of the letter however, made me stop dead in my tracks and luckily, the captain hadn't shown up yet.**

**All the letter said was the following:**

_**Attack on the Osean Federation Submarine Quantum. Received firing order via unknown channel, attacker…was one of our own. We're trying to sort things out by retreating to safer waters in the Atlantic, and notified an old accomplice of our uncle in Yuktobania. Keep your eyes on a swivel, stay frosty, and be wary on who you trust.**_

_** Sincerely your proud brother,**_

_** Marcus.**_

** After reading the letter, I felt a slight lump in my throat and had to struggle to control the maelstrom of feelings that was beginning to come over my body. Heaving a deep sigh, I then went to join the other pilots. One of the pilots was a female, brunette with long hair, green eyes, and had a slight calm composure, while showing determined focus. Little did I know, as well as some of the pilots that would be joining me…that the attack on my brother's sub and the fights that would follow in the air as well as on the ground would soon start a fire that would become an inferno.**


	2. Early Engagement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Combat. Some of the planes mentioned belong to companies Northrop Grumman, Boeing, etc. The characters I've made for this fanfic among other things are mine. Ace Combat belongs to Namco.**

**Ch. 1: Early Engagement**

_**Jan. 4, 2030**_

_**0800 hours**_

_**Location: Varion Air Force Base**_

**As Hunter made his way to the hangar for the meeting and found a spot at a half occupied bench, he heard of the attack that some of the pilots had heard on both the television and the radio. There were 8 people in total, himself included.**

"**Did you guys hear about the attack on the submarine Quantum? Rumors going around that the attack is most likely terrorists," said one pilot.**

"**That would seem reasonable if they got control of a submarine," said another pilot.**

**As soon as the Captain had shown up in the hangar, all of the pilots gave a quick salute before sitting back down. He was 5'7, black hair, brown eyes, a thick mustache, and a menacing look that caused some of the new pilots to cringe, as if he could see into them.**

"**Morning pilots. My name is Captain Tyson. I'm the instructor at this base and judging from what I'm looking at in front me…I'd say you all are complete rookies, am I wrong?"**

**A few of them said, "No sir."**

"**What was that?!" he barked.**

**Hunter then replied loud enough for all of them to hear. "No sir!"**

"**Good. My job is to turn you amateurs into fighters that can defend our country from outside threats," he said, pacing back and forth in front of them. "I won't succeed, not with will all of you. Just because you had a grasp at flying doesn't mean it's the same thing about flying a fighter. When you're in that cockpit, you all better remember one thing: the enemy will not go easy. One mistake…one miscalculation, you're done. Is that clear?"**

**When no response was made, he repeated the question.**

"**I said is that clear?!" barked Captain Tyson.**

"**Yes sir!" they shouted.**

"**Now to introduce you to the jets that you'll be piloting," he said, as he walked near a few jets covered in a white sheet. Hunter's eyes began to scan the outlining that was shown from the sheets covering the jet fighters. The one on the middle and the right he couldn't quite figure out from the way the tail was, but it was the one on the left that caught his eye. There was a faint glimpse of the tails going in a slanted position, approximately in an obtuse angle in a mirrored fashion. Hunter didn't have to guess as to what that plane was. However, he didn't realize that there was one more plane in front of the plane he thought to be the only one in the middle.**

**When the sheets were off, the revealed jet fighters were an F-15C Eagle on the right, an F-22A Raptor on the left, and a F/A 18 E Super Hornet in the middle. The last one in front of the Super Hornet was a plane that Hunter didn't quite recognize.**

**Some of the pilots were stunned at what they were looking at, a few gave surprised whistles. Hunter gave a slight smile and nodded. The girl next to him replied in a slightly satisfied low tone, "Nice."**

"**I'm sure some of you have heard of these planes and maybe have ridden on one of these probably once in your lifetime. However, even though some jets have advantages over others, that doesn't mean those advantages give them an edge. The real skill is on the pilot behind it," said Capt. Tyson. Glancing around he then saw a hand go up within the rows. "I see we have a question. You there…"**

"**Pardon me for asking Captain, but…after a brief look at the planes, I couldn't help but ask…is there some sorting method that we'll be going through? Because as I see it, since not many of us have much experience on fighter maneuvers, that we'd probably being using different ones and not the planes we see before us," asked Hunter.**

**The captain gave a slight chuckle and had what some of the pilots mistook as a mischievous grin on his face.**

"**What's your name son?" he asked.**

"**2nd Lt. Hunter D. Anderson sir," he replied.**

"**That's a very good assessment you made there from looking at the planes…and…as you stated, yes, there is a sorting method. Sorry to burst your bubble kids, but the first of the four planes you'll be flying is the F-20A Tigershark in the front," replied Capt. Tyson.**

**Already slight grumbles and whispers could be heard within the hangar which caused the captain to slightly snap at them.**

"**Anyone got a problem with that?" he asked.**

**When the mumbles and grumbles continued, he barked it once more to get their attention.**

"**I said is there a problem with that?!" **

"**No sir!"**

"**There better not, because if you can't handle even at least one of these fighters, then you might as well be off somewhere else instead of enlisting here. I may not know what delusions you all have in your heads, but you better cast them out right now. Briefing starts in 0900 hours in the Command Room. Dismissed," he replied, as he then quickly turned and headed back to his living quarters.**

**As the pilots stood up and gathered their bags, Hunter couldn't help but get the feeling that something didn't quite fit the current scenario that they would all face. It wasn't the jets that bothered him, they _were_ good fighter jets but the fact that he felt he wouldn't be able to solve the mystery behind what attacked the submarine Quantum and the fate of his older brother had. The girl that was next to him tapped him on the shoulder.**

"**Hey…are you alright?" she asked.**

"**Yeah…I'm OK," he said quickly, but his facial expression gave away the tell.**

"**I heard about what happened on the radio before I was dropped off here by my father," she replied. "2nd Lt. Alexis R. Alvarez."**

"**Nice to meet you lieutenant," answered Hunter with a salute.**

"**Same here," replied Alexis, returning the gesture. "Hunter, right?"**

"**Yeah. I overheard some of the pilots talking rumors of what the probable cause was. Absolute hogwash if you ask me," he replied.**

"**What makes you say that?" she asked.**

**Hunter then pulled out the folded letter from his left breast pocket and handed it to Jessie.**

**After quickly reading it, her face went from shock to concern and then what appeared to be sympathy. **

"**I hope your brother makes it out," she said.**

"**Now you know why. I don't know about the rest…but the conspiracy is only the fuel to the fire…we still don't know what will set the world ablaze…yet," replied Hunter. "Guess we're roommates then."**

"**So it would seem," she replied.**

**As the two headed over to their designated room to unpack and get geared up, what Hunter didn't realize was that the training session was going to be nothing more than a warm up for what was really ahead minutes later.**

_**Jan. 4, 2030**_

_**Location: Somewhere over the Pacific**_

**Captain Ryan Levington was fuming from what had happened a couple of days ago, but he knew the feeling was nearly the same with the 140 crew members on board as he was currently writing up something in his office. A sudden knock at the door interrupted his thought process.**

"**Enter," he replied.**

"**Commander Marcus Davidson sir," came the reply.**

"**What's on your mind commander?"**

"**Sorry to disturb sir, we just identified one of the carriers that one of the birds returned to…and…you're not going to like it," he said.**

"**I had a feeling it would be bad news anyway so might as well give it," replied Ryan.**

"**It's the Cyrene sir."**

"**How certain are you?" asked Ryan.**

"**We just ID it a couple of hours ago," replied Marcus. **

**The captain heaved a frustrated sigh and rubbed his forehead as if he had a minor headache before muttering a curse.**

"**Is there something I should know about sir?" asked Marcus.**

"**I once had an old Yuke friend on that ship. He was a Lt. We had a…rocky partnership if you will. He had a fierce demeanor and firm resolve. Some hated the guy, others liked him, myself included. Thing was that the fight he was in…I wasn't even born yet, but he told me the story. He was part of a ship that actually turned against the corrupt fleet after hearing Prime Minister Nikanor on a carrier ship called the Kestrel."**

"**This was during the war 20 years ago?" inquired Marcus.**

"**That's right. He's retired now and I haven't heard much on his whereabouts since then. In the meantime, tell the helm to keep watch and to report on the current situation. I'll join you shortly after," ordered Ryan.**

"**Understood sir," replied Marcus, giving a quick salute before leaving.**

**As soon as Marcus had left, Ryan then glanced over to a portrait of his grinning son wearing his pilot uniform after graduating from the air force a couple of years ago. He sighed and put the portrait back down thinking to himself, '_How quickly the days seem to go by…I wonder where he is now_?' before resuming on what he was writing on.**

_**Varion Air Force Base**_

_**Command Room**_

_**0900 hours**_

**As Capt. Tyson entered the room and took his seat next to the Major, the other pilots then began to pour in. Hunter decided to take a seat upfront while Alexis took a seat behind him. Once everyone was situated, Capt. Tyson gave a quick introduction to Major Darell Barton as they all quickly stood and gave a quick salute.**

"**At ease. I'm sure all of you have questions regarding the recent attack that has been spreading over the airwaves. We've recently learned that a small group of fighters are making their way towards an air force base where the 108th TFS was originally stationed. There was going to be a training session originally but they're currently grounded at the moment. The transmission came at 0850 hours. Your task is to secure the island, take out the fighters and escort what remaining fighters to our base. Any questions?"**

**When no hands were raised, Major Darell then glanced over to Capt. Tyson and gave him an acknowledged nod. **

"**Alright ladies and gents, listen up…the two teams have already been made up prior to the meeting. I know we were supposed to train first but this takes priority. Hunter, Alexis, Gregory…you three are with me. Mitchell, Fisco, Tydus, Lars…you four form up behind us. Let's get rolling people," ordered Capt. Tyson.**

_**Sand Island**_

**0945 hours**

**Air raid alarms began to ring like mad as pilots and personnel were running back and forth trying to scramble as many jets as possible from the oncoming attackers.**

"**Move the ammo dump from the flames, get the fire extinguishers going on those flames!"**

"**Where the hell is our back up?! They were notified long before they showed up as soon as we spotted them," shouted the control tower.**

"**This is Colonel Sampson…taking off on runway 3," he called out, as the engines were powering up.**

"**Better make it quick Colonel…before they turn your plane to scrap."**

**4,000 ft. in the air, Capt. "Whitetip" Tyson and his two squad formations which were named Zephyr were currently en route to Sand Island. They also had an AWACS that was called "Grey Hound" following from a safe distance behind the two formations.**

"**AWACS Grey Hound to all Zephyr units, a small formation of bomber aircraft have started their bomb run. We count allied to enemy 10 to 18. Destroy the bombers and protect the base."**

**Hunter took a quick glance to his right and saw several shapes constantly in motion as well as a few other aircraft that appear to be moving slower.**

"**Looks like the fight has already started," said Hunter.**

"**Noted lieutenant. Alright guys…accelerate to attack speed, prepare to engage, pick and choose, and keep your heads on a swivel," said the captain.**

"**Zephyr 2, roger," said Alexis.**

"**Zephyr 3 roger," said Gregory.**

"**Zephyr 4, understood sir," replied Hunter.**

"**Zephyr 5, I copy," said Mitchell.**

"**Zephyr 6, wilco," replied Fisco.**

"**Zephyr 7, roger captain," said Tidus.**

"**Zephyr 8, understood," said Lars.**

**The jet's engines roared as it went to full afterburner. At Hunter's one o'clock, he spotted three jets that were destroyed in front of the hangars that had come out of them, but it was the plane at his twelve o'clock that was currently taking off that caught his attention. It was an F-14D Super Tomcat that had gray and black markings as well as blue stripes at the front near the cockpit.**

'**There's only one person I know that pilots a Super Tomcat,' thought Hunter, as he turned to his three o'clock and found a MiG-31 that was turning and heading in his direction. He then accelerated close within missile range before getting a good tone and letting off a Sidewinder to try and scare it off. However, right after he fired one, the pilot of the MiG did the same seconds later. Hunter felt himself pulled up hard on the stick and tilting to the right and barely managed to avoid a missile as it passed him.**

"**Zephyr 2 to Whitetip…enemy planes identified. They're MiG-31s and Tornado GR.1's," said Alexis.**

"**Looks like we have our work cut out for us," said Hunter.**

**Gregory managed to wear down one of the Tornados he was tailing but didn't notice a MiG-31 closing on his six o'clock.**

"**Zephyr, heads up…you've got a MiG closing on your six," shouted Mitchell over the intercom.**

"**I can't see him!" shouted Gregory, as he frantically looked around his field of vision to spot the oncoming fighter.**

"**Gregory…turn to point 090, I'll cover you," said Tydus.**

**Tydus eased up a bit on the stick as he came right within gun range waiting for the locked-on tone. Keeping his finger near the trigger, Tydus slowed down on his breathing before hearing the tone and let off two short bursts from the machine guns. Some of them could be heard hitting the plane, while others were missing. The MiG that Tydus was tailing began to trail smoke and pulled out.**

"**You alright?" he asked.**

"**I'm fine for now thanks," replied Gregory.**

**As the dogfight continued, another voice was heard over the comm.**

"**This is Colonel Sampson of the 175th Division to all allied planes. Most of the planes here are bogged down and many of the pilots are still cadets. We're trying to hold the enemy off as much as we can, but we could use additional assistance," he called.**

"**Colonel…this is Zephyr 4. Do you recognize my voice?" asked Hunter.**

"**It can't be…Hunter…that you?" he asked.**

"**Affirmative sir. How many planes are airborne?" he inquired.**

"**Approximately 10 of them. We're not sure how much more we can take. Most of them are engaging the fighters," replied Colonel Sampson.**

"**Zephyr 4 to Whitetip…I have a suggestion."**

"**Whitetip to Zephyr 4, go ahead," he replied.**

"**Captain…since most of the fighters are grounded from the attack, I suggest we split to take out the main part of their fighting force. Doing that might cause them to bug out," explained Hunter.**

"**It's worth a shot. Alright…let's do it. Hunter, Alexis…you two engage the bombers. Gregory, you're with me. We need to protect the Colonel," said Capt. Tyson.**

"**Roger that sir," he replied.**

"**Everyone else…continue to engage the fighters."**

**As Alexis joined up with Hunter, he couldn't help but ask, "Zephyr 2…what's your remaining payload?"**

"**Still have all four of my SAAMs, already used one of my Sidewinders and roughly 410 rounds in my guns," she replied. "Yourself?"**

"**One sidewinder, all my SAAMs are still here, and have 480 rounds in my guns," called out Hunter. He then turned to the left and saw a bomber heading in the one o'clock direction.**

"**Tally-ho, we've got one turning at the one o'clock, heading 3-5-0."**

"**Right with you 4," said Alexis.**

**When Alexis had her F-20A approximately at 7-8000 miles behind the bomber, she went to her SAAMs, lined up until she got the tone.**

"**Fox Three," she called out.**

**As the SAAM left her aircraft in a trail of smoke, Alexis then accelerated a bit further to get within missile range and fired her last Sidewinder. The bomber then exploded into a huge fireball. **

"**Splash two," he said.**

"**That's a kill," answered Grey Hound.**

"**Nice shot," said Hunter.**

"**Thanks," replied Alexis.**

**Despite the brief celebration, Hunter's warning lights started going off seconds later. **

"**Grey Hound to Zephyr 4…you have a MiG 31 closing on your six."**

"**That's exactly what I want it to do," he answered, slowing down gradually.**

"**What?! Are you trying to get yourself killed or something?" inquired Alexis.**

"**The problem with the plane is maneuverability. It's fast…but doesn't move well. Slowing down will cause that MiG to overshoot," explained Hunter.**

**As the F-20A slowed down, just as Hunter had mentioned, the MiG overshot. Hunter then got a good lock-on tone and fired his second sidewinder. The missile impacted and blew off one of the wings.**

"**Good kill," called out Grey Hound.**

"**Zephyr 8…I'm trailing smoke here. Zephyr 3 is down."**

"**Hang in there Lars…I'm coming," replied Fisco.**

"**You better make it quick Zephyr 6…you've got another MiG-31 on your tail," said Hunter.**

"**Hang in there guys…we're on our way," said Alexis, as she pulled her stick and then increased her speed to make a hard bank to the left while keeping an eye on where they were on her radar.**

**Unfortunately, Fisco spotted an incoming missile heading for Lars and hit the afterburner.**

"**Zephyr 8 break…missile, missile!" called out Grey Hound.**

**What happened next shocked both Hunter and Alexis. Fisco ran right into the path of the incoming missile before his jet exploded.**

"**Zephyr 4 to Whitetip…Zephyr 6 is down. I repeat…Zephyr 6 is down. He took a hit that was aimed for Zephyr 8," said Hunter.**

**Although it was slightly faint, Hunter could hear the captain shoot out several curses from his mouth as he turned to engage the MiGs that were now bearing down on Zephyr 8.**

**The jet fighter that had fired a missile towards Lars was slightly different from the other fighters, but it was the front that caught his attention. There were two diagonal tips that were between the front of the jet fighter and the wings, as well as a white tip at the front.**

**It was an SU-35. Hunter had heard of this type of aircraft and realized one of the payloads was similar to that of the F22 Raptor. It had just sent off one of those missiles and seconds later launched the same one again before pulling out.**

"**Zephyr 8…get out of there now!" shouted Hunter.**

"**I can't…the eject handle isn't responding," he replied.**

"**Get out of the line of fire," repeated Hunter.**

**Despite Zephyr 8's efforts, the missile found its mark, causing it to burst into flame.**

**Alexis turned her head away from the aftermath. Hunter was breathing heavily through his mask.**

"**Whitetip to Grey Hound…all bombers destroyed. The remaining fighters are bugging out," called out Capt. Tyson.**

"**How's Colonel Sampson?" asked Hunter.**

"**I'm still here," he replied. "From the firefight we lost 3 pilots."**

"**This is Zephyr 5. That's not all…we lost Zephyr 3, 6, and 8," added Mitchell.**

"**Damn it," said Hunter.**

"**I'm sorry for your men, Captain," said Colonel Sampson.**

"**We'll have time to mourn them later. Right now…let's help out with the fires and then try to get the remaining fighters we can to Varion Air Force Base," said Capt. Tyson.**

"**Zephyr 2, roger."**

"**Zephyr 3, roger."**

"**Zephyr 4, roger."**

"**Zephyr 5, copy that."**

"**Zephyr 7, wilco."**

**After landing their planes and helping with putting out the fires, Hunter and the others were then ordered to stay with the mechanics at the hangars by Capt. Tyson as he discussed certain details with Colonel Sampson.**

"**We received an anonymous tip that there was going to be an attack on this base. We scrambled as many jets as we could but the incoming MiGs hampered our efforts," said Colonel Sampson.**

"**You think it was a former Osean pilot?" asked Capt. Tyson.**

"**Like I said…it was anonymous…well…almost."**

"**Did you get a slight clue as to who the sender was?" **

"**Only the first letter of the name which was M," replied the Colonel. "We presumed it was Hunter's brother, but he's part of that crew whose submarine was attacked. So we had to rule that out."**

"**That's not going to help out much," said the captain.**

"**I think there was a reason that this pilot decided to remain anonymous," replied the Colonel.**

"**How many cadets left that still have the grasp of flying a jet fighter?" asked Capt. Tyson.**

"**After the attack…I'd say 5. Ever since the reduction of arms from 10 years ago, it would serve as the perfect time for extremist to get overconfident and target our weakened force."**

"**Ever since Harlington got beat 4 years ago and was replaced, no wonder things have gotten shaky. Some of my friends that work for ISAF as well as the FBI and CIA have begun questioning President Darwood and his policies on reducing arms and the military. They think he's crazy from the recent developments that have been happening by trying to lie to the people," said Colonel Sampson.**

"**I still think the people have the right to know," said Capt. Tyson.**

"**And what…start a panic?! A riot? We still don't have enough information to go on," answered the colonel.**

"**Maybe not…but this anonymous pilot might. Any way we could get in contact?" **

"**We've tried the usual methods but so far…nothing."**

**As Hunter sat on a bench outside of the hangar, the one named Mitchell whose full name was Chris Arthur Mitchell leaned against the frame of the F20-A and noticed Alexis with a slightly downcast look on her face. The smaller guy across from Mitchell had wild brown hair, and a scar that slight crossed his left eye. He was the one who spoke up. Mitchell had to guess that was Tydus.**

"**Hey…don't beat yourself up on the ones that were lost," he said.**

"**I just can't help but wonder about how those families would react to those that they've lost in battle," she said.**

"**Which ones…ours or the enemy's?" asked Mitchell.**

"**No matter how you look at it…war is caused by the dark passions within people. Terrorists, extremists, crazy political dictators, hell even the military…they're all no different," said Hunter.**

"**Don't you think that's generalizing a bit?" inquired Tydus.**

"**Hunter has a point…we're all human. It's just the crazed ones with over the top ambitions and delusions," said Alexis.**

"**You have anyone that works for the government, Cadet Mitchell?" asked Alexis.**

"**I have a cousin that works for the FBI. Her partner drives her crazy though with his witty banter, but she's grown use to it over time," he replied. "Yourself?"**

"**My older sister is part of the 138th Squadron, codenamed "Shadowcat"," she replied. "I haven't heard from her in a while. Her boyfriend is also on the same carrier as her."**

"**Which carrier is that?" asked Hunter.**

"**Zaggart," she replied.**

**Hunter turned his head to incoming footsteps as a cadet ran up to him and said, "The colonel wants to see you all in the command room ASAP. It's important."**

"**Tell him we'll be there in a few," said Hunter, getting up, as the cadet gave a quick salute before heading back. Heaving a sigh, Hunter then shook his head in annoyance.**

"**What's up?" asked Mitchell.**

"**I can't help but shake this odd feeling that someone within the ranks is responsible for this mess…like I mentioned earlier. There's got to be a reason all of this is occurring," replied Hunter.**

"**Don't worry Hunter…we'll get to the bottom of this. You're not alone in this fight," said Alexis, placing a reassured hand on his shoulder.**

"**Come on you two…colonel's waiting," said Mitchell.**

**As the four of them made their way to the command room, Hunter felt something poking around in his left breast pocket and fished out something wrapped in a piece of paper. Unfurling it…he found a thumb drive within a note which simply said the following:**

_**Give the drive to the colonel. It contains important information regarding a certain individual; keep your allies close and be watchful for enemies.**_

_**M**_

'**Strange…the cadet must've placed this in my pocket without me noticing. I might as well give it as soon as I see him,' thought Hunter.**

"**Hey…Hunter…you coming?" called Alexis.**

"**Yeah…be right there," he replied.**

**By the time they reached the command room, Captain Tyson was busy talking with someone, while the Colonel was standing near a screen projector. They gave a quick salute upon entering before taking their respective seats.**

**The person that the captain was busy talking to eventually turned around and faced the pilots. He hair at the front was a tad bit curved, right between his eyes which were brown, was wearing a blue tie, and a dinner jacket. He was holding several brown folders that were kept together using a few rubber bands.**

"**Ladies and gentlemen…this is Agent Adler Schmidt of Sector Thirteen…a recently developed government division made by President Darwood," introduced Capt. Tyson.**

"**An honor to meet you all," he replied.**

"**Excuse me colonel…before the meeting starts…there's something that one of the cadets slipped into my pocket without me knowing…and…I was told to give this to you," said Hunter, walking up and handing Colonel Sampson the thumb drive.**

"**Thank you Hunter," replied the colonel, getting the thumb drive.**

"**What Agent Schmidt is handing you right now contains details on both the person believed responsible for the attack on the submarine as well as on a certain project that was once long thought to be scrapped, but was just recently brought back," said Capt. Tyson.**

**After each pilot received the folder and opened it, a projector then showed the same person shown in the folder along with the profile and details. Hunter flipped through the pages until his eyes then rested on the name of the project. Looking at his fellow wingmen, their curiosity and confusion mirrored his own. One question on their minds.**

"**Sir…pardon me for interrupting, but…what is Project Rebirth?"**


End file.
